


Help

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, not at first. Caroline didn't want to need his help, she didn't want to ask for it. "I've got a problem."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Title: Help

Summary: Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, not at first. Caroline didn't want to need his help, she didn't want to ask for it. "I've got a problem."

Rating: PG

  
  


* * *

She didn't want to do this, really. The last thing Caroline wanted to do was admit she needed help, especially from him. Except now it was a matter of life and death, the life being hers, and no amount of pride would allow her to risk her life. Perhaps, if she though he might expect something in return, that he might remind her of it later, Caroline would have held off. Except, unfortunately, the one thing he heroically insisted on, was that she never owed him. For anything. In fact, the only times he reminded her of the times he saved her was to remind her that he had done it all without question or request for payment.

So Caroline lifted the phone, dialing the number he had programmed into her phone himself. It rang twice before he picked up.

" _Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."_

"I'm not calling to chat Klaus," Caroline said quickly, wanting to cut to the chase.

" _Of course not love, I assume you need something."_

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, not at first. Caroline didn't want to need his help, she didn't want to ask for it. "I've got a problem."

" _I'm listening."_

She sighed, still reluctant.

" _Caroline..."_

The way he said her name, it always made her stomach flip.

"I killed these two vampires a couple of weeks ago...and I think I pissed off a bigger, badder vampire." This time he sighed.

" _Always looking for trouble."_

"I wasn't! They compelled these two girls, were about to kill them, and-"

" _And you had to save the day, you should have left them their dinner and been on your way."_

There was a tinge of anger in his voice, frustration even, perhaps at the fact that she endangered her life, but Caroline didn't care. She clenched her jaw, hating the nonchalant way in which dismissed human life. "You know what, never mind, this was a bad idea. Bye Klaus."

" _Caroline, wait."_

It was the pleading in his voice that made her stop.

" _You know what my concern is."_

Still, she said nothing, but she knew what he meant. Klaus was more concerned with her life then the two vampires or the two humans she had saved. While his concern quieted her anger, Caroline knew the difference between right and wrong, and right was putting her life on the line for those two human girls. Klaus, he didn't see that difference. With Klaus it was about Klaus.

"You realize if you hang up now I'l find you anyway."

Caroline had suspected as much, but hearing him confirm it made her realize that she was right. As much as she hated to admit it, his words actually soothed her fears.

" _Tell me what's going on."_

"A vampire took me by surprise a week ago. I killed him. I think I've seen a couple of others."

" _You're in Seattle aren't you?"_

Caroline hated that he knew her location. Klaus always knew her location. "Yes."

" _There's a rather powerful vampire there, well depending on who you compare him too."_

At that comment Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus obviously meant himself.

" _He's controlled a large group of vampires in Seattle for a few decades now. I'd imagine you've peaked his interest love."_

At that Caroline sighed again. The last thing she wanted to do was attract attention.

" _I can be there in...perhaps eight hours. Can you stay home until then? Or a better question is, is your home even safe until then?"_

"It's in my mother's name," Caroline responded, no one was getting through her door without an invitation.

" _Good girl. I think you should use the next few hours to pick a new city to move to."_

At that Caroline sighed, she hated to move again.

" _Come now sweetheart, by the time I'm done I think you'd rather be somewhere else."_

"What are you going to do?" Caroline asked, even though she knew it was a stupid question.

" _Make sure your safe, remove a few vital organs, perhaps a head or two, and then take you to dinner."_

"Klaus..." Caroline began and rolled her eyes. The last thing she was in the mood for was his attempts at seducing her.

" _At least allow me that much Caroline, you know I'll be gone the next day."_

At his request, she sighed. Considering what he was doing for her he wasn't asking for much in return. He'd take her to dinner, wine and dine with her, most likely dance and then return her home and all of it will be done as a perfect gentleman. Klaus wouldn't try any moves, let his hands slip to any inappropriate places, seek a kiss at the end of the night, or try to invite himself in. "Okay."

" _See you soon love. Call me if anything comes up."_

  
  



End file.
